Don't Make Me Lose You
by jchaining
Summary: Brenda has a stalker. And even under the protection of her team, she may not be safe.


**(Hi everyone! So i want to be a writer for a show like the closer some day and here is a story that I have to explain the beginning to. I'm not sure where to go with it, but a killer has been stalking brenda. His name is adams and the team has chased him halfway across the country but failed to apprehend him. They know he'll eventually be after Brenda so when the team stays at a hotel overnight Gabriel stays in the room WITH Brenda. I have to write the stuff before and after this scene, but just give me feedback on if you're interested. This scene takes place as they all settle in at night in the hotel after losing Adams (the killer) in a chase. I want to focus so much on the team and their care and protection for Brenda, so that's the idea!)**

BRENDA: Goodnight Seargeant.

GABRIEL: Goodnight Chief... PLEASE... don't go anywhere

BRENDA: I promise (they both smile and lie down in their respective beds)

(Later in the night, Gabriel and Brenda are both asleep and the door lock turns as the door creeps open. We pan to brenda's gun on the side desk and a hand creeping up to grab it. Brenda hears the shift and wakens, looking around groggilly but immediately noticing someone grabbing her gun. She makes a startled move to grab the gun but a hand covers her mouth and the hand points her gun in her face. Her yell is muffled and a voice whispers)

ADAMS: Shut up, don't move. You wake your friend and I kill him. Now get up.

(He takes his hand off her mouth and we see the Adams standing with a gun as she slowly gets up from the bed and stands. He backs up as she stands and grabs her arm, opening the door fully. The light hits Gabriels face and he does not move from his sleep.)

ADAMS: Now, let's go.

(he starts to push her out the door as she looks back at Gabriel, almost longing in her face wanting him to wake up and see her. He does not stir and Adams pulls her out the door as she puts up a weak struggle. Fade to black and traditional music leads into fade as we see Gabriel sleeping sound and the light of the open door still shining)

COMMERCIAL CUT and Back in

(Gabriel wakes and sees the open door. He gets up and groggily moves towards it)

GABRIEL: Chief, why's the door open?

(He looks to her bed and sees her gone)

GABRIEL: Chief? (he turns on the light and looks around, then runs into the hallway)

GABRIEL: Chief! (he runs down the hall and throws open the bathroom and laundry room doors, calling for her but sees nothing and panicking, bangs on the doors of Flynn and Provenza, Sanchez and Tao.)

GABRIEL: Wake up, get up! Now! Get up open the doors! (the guys all come to the doors groggily)

(Provenza and Flynn get out first and Flynn asks)

FLYNN: WHAT is the big emergency Gabriel? (Sanchez exits his room and asks)

SANCHEZ: Do you have to bang on our doors like that man?

GABRIEL: She's gone. The Chief's gone. I woke up and the door was open and she was gone!

PROVENZA: Woah, slow down did you call her? (as he asks the others become more alert and dash into their rooms. We see Flynn put pants on over his briefs and Sanchez and Tao throwing on shirts in their respective rooms, all three men grabbing their guns)

GABRIEL: No, I didn't I'm doing it now, but Adams was here. I know it. She promised she wouldn't leave- (he holds the phone to his ear while he too gets pants on hurriedly and grabs his gun as Provenza runs into his room to hurriedly get ready)

GABRIEL: Voicemail!

Flynn: (as they all run down the hall) Alright I'm calling the station and getting an APB put out (they all start running down the hall, leaving their respective rooms, holstering their guns and getting on their phones)

Cut scene

(We see Fritz receiving a phone call at home)

FRITZ: Hello?... What?... Where?...- How long ago?... I'm on my way, I'm on my way! (he hangs up and grabs his gun and his keys, stopping at the door to take a deep breath in)

FRITZ: Come on sweetie.. don't let me lose you... (he composes himself and opens the door, running outside)


End file.
